The Art of Letting Go
by unPredictableswEetUms
Summary: Harry Potter is getting married. But how come that as he looks at his bride, he only sees the face of Draco Malfoy looking up at him. The same Malfoy looking at him from the sidelines. The same Draco that was crying. Was this enough to give him up? DMHP
1. Prologue

The Art of Letting Go – Harry Potter was getting married to Ginny Weasley. But how come his gaze keeps flickering to the blonde watching him swear his life to another person? And how come it hurts so much when he thinks about the past and what he could have had? HP/DM pairing.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. If I did though, I'd be gloriously rich and famous and be bathing in lots and lots of money. Mwahahahaha!!

Enjoy. :P

bPrologue – The Wedding/b

Harry Potter was getting married.

He stood in front of his closest friends and allies in a finely made black tux, his hair as messy as usual, and his eyes the same green as his mother's. Yet in his eyes, something lay missing – that certain spark that he usually had, the spark that _should _have been there. After all, it wasn't every day that he was going to be married.

_Yes_, he thought, _it wasn't_ _everyday_.

All of a sudden, the music began. And like an angel, his bride glided towards him, a veil covering her face. She was a vision swathed in white lace, her red hair in an intricate bun at the top of her head. Her deep blue eyes were visible even from her veil and they were shining – full of happy tears.

He watched her as she moved, slowly getting closer, her smile growing larger, until she was finally at his side.

He lifted her veil and saw her grin. He smiled back. She was what any man could ever ask for…but why couldn't she be the one he truly wanted?

He liked her a lot – but was it enough to marry her?

Were traditions and beliefs enough to give up the one he truly loved?

He turned his head to the small group of people attending his wedding and spotted the shock of platinum blond hair that belonged to the guy he loved so deeply.

Was giving up Draco Malfoy the right thing to do?

His heart suddenly stopped beating as he saw Harry look at him from his place at the altar. Deep inside, his heart was breaking but he refused to show it to the world.

He gazed at Harry Potter head on, no expression on his face save for the cold smirk gracing his features, as if mocking him.

_See what you're giving up, Wonder Boy._

_See what you're giving up._

Harry saw his smirk. He knew the question behind it. And Merlin's pants, he didn't want to give Malfoy up.

He closed his eyes and a tear fell down his eye.

_I don't want to give you up, my Dragon._

And the memories came flooding back.

A/N: Please read and review and tell me if you want me to continue…Thanks!!


	2. The First Time We REALLY MET

The Art of Letting Go – Harry Potter was getting married to Ginny Weasley. But how come his gaze keeps flickering to the blonde watching him swear his life to another person? And how come it hurts so much when he thinks about the past and what he could have had? HP/DM pairing.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. If I did though, I'd be gloriously rich and famous and be bathing in lots and lots of money. Mwahahahaha!!!

**Chapter I– The First Time We REALLY MET**

"Hey Harry! Wait up!"

It was Ron, trying to catch up again after snogging some random girl in the random broom closet that he never seems to get caught in.

Harry stopped and looked back at his best friend for six, almost seven, years. He raised his brow at Ron's rumpled appearance and smirked,

"Who was it this time, mate?"

"Hmm…I'm pretty sure it was a Ravenclaw with brown hair. Marg or Mandy or something," Ron answered while trying to straighten up his clothes. "She was –"

"Nice?" Harry finished for him and sighed, "You should really stop these random snogs, Ron. You _know_ they're not what you want. You're just trying to cover up the fact that you're in love with –"

"In love with who?" and the third part of the Golden Trio appeared beside them, her hair flowing in long brown curls, and her confident stance belying the beautiful woman she was in and out.

Wait a minute.

Long brown curls?

Confident stance?

Beautiful woman?

"_Hermione?_" her two best friends gawked at her and simultaneously asked,

"What happened to your hair?"

"When did you ever walk so straight?"

"How come you're different?"

"When did you ever become that beautiful?"

The last question was from Ron.

Hermione harrumphed and answered, "It grew out over the summer. It may be due to the fact that I have lesser books to carry around. Everyone changes, _Harry_. And Ron, it may be because I've always been beautiful yet you never noticed it."

She looked at the shocked faces of her two best friends and suddenly grinned.

"Well, it _may_ also be because of the fact that I've grown tired of seeing Ron snogging every random chick behind every broom closet and I wanted someone to snog on my own. The books actually say the experience is really good."

Their jaws dropped and Ron turned a magnificent shade of angry red. "But-but-you CAN'T!!"

Hermione turned on him and glared, "And may I ask _why not_, oh dear Ron?"

"Be-because…"

"Exactly my point!"

Harry looked at his two best friends and decided that their argument was going to last for a few more minutes, and he was hungry. It was after all, six in the morning and he was a growing boy.

"Hey guys," he interrupted them, "I'm going down to the Great Hall for breakfast, alright? You two catch up after you're done bickering over each other."

"We're not bickering-"

"Over each other!"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grinned and walked away.

Draco was up way too early for a Saturday. Well, that's what the boys in the Slytherin dorm thought when they heard him showering and _singing_ at, what? Five in the morning ??

"Hey, Drake! Keep it down! We're trying to sleep here!" Blaise threw a pillow at the closed doors of the showers and put another one over his head.

"Not my fault you guys aren't morning people," Draco muttered as he rubbed a towel through his hair and put on some clothes.

He stepped out of the showers and saw his dorm mates sleeping once again. He smirked and grabbed his new camera and clicked a picture of them sleeping, especially Blaise who had his thumb on his mouth.

He then proceeded to grin and thought, _Blackmail_, as he went out of the dorms and into the lake.

He was sure the sunrise was going to be a perfect sight to catch on cam.

Harry drifted away from his friends and detoured outside the castle and towards the lake. He always had this urge to see the sunrise at Hogwarts but never quite saw it while he was in the lake. He was always by the Quidditch pitch or by his dorm whenever he got that urge.

Now was his chance to finally see something that he knew was truly spectacular.

And he did.

But it wasn't the sunrise at all.

Draco waited for about an hour on the rock by the lake for the sun to rise. He was getting a little impatient and hungry, but the time suddenly came.

The sun rose slowly up mountains and its light reflected on the lake, casting an ethereal glow to whatever it touched.

Draco raised his camera and took a picture.

He loved photography – it was the only thing he really loved to do. He loved it because he loved taking memories of beautiful things…memories that he could capture in a single moment the way only a muggle camera could.

He looked at the sunrise again and sighed.

Then, his lips slowly formed a smile.

Malfoy's smile was pure beauty.

Harry could feel his heart pound and his knees start to grow weak.

_What the?_

He had no idea what was happening to him, but he knew it was the effect of that smile. And suddenly, all he wanted in the world was for that smile to be directed at him.

That wonderful, breathtaking smile that came from Draco Malfoy.

A Slytherin.

His rival.

Someone he could love.

**A/N:** Weee!! Anyway, haha…thanks to my reviewers!!Ü Actually, I thought of giving up on this BUT because of you, I continued. Thanks a lot!!Ü


	3. Stolen Shots

The Art of Letting Go – Harry Potter was getting married to Ginny Weasley. But how come his gaze keeps flickering to the blonde watching him swear his life to another person? And how come it hurts so much when he thinks about the past and what he could have had? HP/DM pairing.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I believe that's obvious. Haha.

Enjoy!

**Chapter III – Stolen Shots**

The priest had started the ceremony, and Draco silently stood and walked near the altar.

Harry-freaking coward-Potter saw the movement and mouthed, _Malfoy?!_, at him angrily.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'm only here to take your pictures," he muttered, "I _am_ your _personal_ photographer after all. " He let the innuendo slide through his lips.

Then, he raised his camera, and took a picture.

xoxoxoxoxo

_Flashback…_

He raised his camera, and took a picture.

"Hey, Malfoy," Potter yelled.

_Damn his super sensitive senses to hell and beyond!!_ _Got caught again_, Draco thought as he composed his mask and sneered at Potter.

"Yes, Wonder Boy?"

"You took my picture again! I saw you. Don't deny it!" Potter accused him.

Draco jumped down from the rock that he was sitting on by the castle's courtyard and was thankful that there was no one else except the two of them. What a horror it would be if someone else heard Potter's accusations and spread them around the castle.

He hid a shudder at the thought and allowed a lazy smirk appear on his lips.

"Oh, yes, Potter. I so took your picture because I love taking pictures of _beautiful_ things that I would like to remember when I grow older," he answered sarcastically, yet, he knew it was the truth.

Harry wasn't the only one who saw him bathed in the sunrise's light.

He had seen Potter, too. And it was then that a horrible, horrible thought also came to his attention.

Potter was handsome.

Ethereally beautiful.

Darkly sexy.

Like a god that stepped out of his kingdom to beautify the world.

IF at the right lighting conditions, he amended hastily.

He wanted pictures of beautiful things, and he could not deny that Potter was a beautiful thing. Though he had to keep that fact to himself. It was going to be a large blow to his reputation if anyone ever found out.

So he tried taking pictures of Potter secretly, but damn it, the Gryffindor found him every time. It was like he had a sixth sense where it concerned him – another amazing trait to add to his _The reasons why I envy Potter list_.

"I already knew I was beautiful, Malfoy. But thanks for the amazing compliment," Potter smiled and Draco's heart caught.

Shit.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

Well, only one thing to do then.

"That was _not_ a compliment, Potter. It was delivered as an insult, but I understand that your small brain is too way up high your mighty throne to ever comprehend that fact."

Then he walked away.

Coward.

xoxoxoxox

It was well known in the whole school that Draco Malfoy had a secret obsession about cameras and beautiful things. Although Draco had no idea about it.

No one really minded the fact, since they at least saw a thread of humanity around the otherwise cold and immovable Slytherin.

It was also known that he had switched sides at the beginning of the war. But no one expected him to change his personality or his mood – only his loyalties.

Another well known fact was that Draco Malfoy hated Harry Potter.

And Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy.

So, why the hell was Malfoy taking pictures of _him_ of all people??

It was almost as if Malfoy liked him.

It was as if what he said was true.

It was as if Malfoy found him beautiful.

And there was nothing in the way about Harry liking him too.

Well, except for his reputation and…

"Harry! We saw you with Malfoy a while ago, are you alright?"

Ron and Hermione.

Shit.

His friends might not understand at all.

xoxoxox

Draco saw his pictures slowly developing, and watched the blank paper morph into something beautiful.

It was the picture he took a little while earlier, the one with Harry looking up at the sun and smiling.

It was as if the whole world stopped at that moment, and the sun only shined for Potter.

"The perfect Golden Boy."

Draco smiled. He was actually doing that a lot lately.

He was actually starting to like the boy.

Wait a minute.

Shit.

Shit!

SHIT!

I'm supposed to be straight!

Damn Potter.

A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers!! And special thanks to those who added me to their favorites list. You know who you are! *wink! Wink!*

And once again, please

Read and review!!Ü


	4. Last Shot

The Art of Letting Go – Harry Potter was getting married to Ginny Weasley. But how come his gaze keeps flickering to the blonde watching him swear his life to another person? And how come it hurts so much when he thinks about the past and what he could have had? HP/DM pairing.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. If I did though, I'd be gloriously rich and famous and be bathing in lots and lots of money. Mwahahahaha!!!

The last chapter.

Enjoy. Ü

**Chapter IV – Last Shot**

What followed after was a chain of events that none of them had ever thought could actually happen.

Draco shook his head minutely and gave a sad smile. No one expected what would happen to him and Harry.

But then again, no one knew at all.

Not now.

Not ever.

Xoxoxoxox

_Flashback…_

Draco looked at the tanned, muscular back of his lover and secret boyfriend, Harry Potter.

Harry was currently changing back into his robes, as Draco lounged back in the bed at the Room of Requirement, currently enjoying the view.

He was reminiscing the time where he finally admitted to himself that he indeed liked Potter more than as an enemy – and even more than just a friend. What followed was his pursuit of the Golden Boy, and to his immediate surprise, the hero happened to like him to.

The rush of events that happened soon after consisted of several lust filled sessions, hidden kisses, broom closets, and the floor of the Astronomy tower.

He sighed, smiling at the memories, and continued staring at Harry. Damn it if he was already falling in love with the Gryffindor idiot. He fished his camera from under the bed, and positioned it so he could take a picture of Harry.

"Hey," he called softly, and Harry turned around, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

He snapped the picture, and saw Harry's surprised and remorseful expression reflect at him from the camera's screen.

"What?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"I said I think I'm falling for you, Golden Boy. But I believe your thick skull can't handle that much information," he answered meanly, trying to cover up the small amount of hurt that he felt as he saw Harry's reaction.

"But-"

"But what, Potter?"

"But you can't, Draco," he whispered brokenly.

"What do you mean I can't? I've been sleeping with you, helping you, joining the light side for you, and I'm your damn BOYFRIEND! Why the bloody hell can't I be falling for you?" he shouted, albeit a bit loudly, losing some of his Malfoy composure.

"You can't because," Harry's voice choked up, and he looked down.

"Because what Harry? And look at me when you're talking."

"Because I'm getting married to Ginny, Draco."

End of Flashback.

Xoxoxoxox

He looked back at the Minister of Magic and heard him say those last words,

"Harry Potter and now, Ginevra Potter, I now pronounce you man and wife!"

Everyone stood and clapped, the Weasleys and Granger being the loudest of them all.

All of them were smiling, yet no one noticed that he was there amongst them, crying inside.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Catcalls and cheers erupted all around him, as Harry leaned down to kiss the person he would be with for the rest of his life.

Someone that he wasn't.

He smiled his sad smile again, hoping Harry could see him.

And he did.

Green eyes locked on grey, and Draco once again felt the traitorous love consume him, even as Harry leaned down to kiss Ginny.

Their lips met.

It was the perfect heartbreak.

Harry was no longer his.

So he took the last shot,

It was Harry's last request anyway, for him to be the photographer. And for the love of bloody Merlin, he couldn't say no.

He could never say no.

Not to Harry.

Grey met green once again, and Draco mouthed, _Goodbye_.

A tear fell down his eye.

And Draco Malfoy walked away.

End.

Xoxoxoxox

Thanks again to my reviewers and readers!! Hands down, you are the GREATEST PEOPLE in the world…I am so happy u enjoyed my story!!

Special mention to Njferrell, Ishtar80, IAmVenalAngel, yepoleq, Sakura Lisel, TearsOfTheForgotten, kitten7315, for reviewing and adding me to their author and story alerts and favorite stories!!

Thanks a lot guys!!Ü

I believe an epilogue or sequel could be made…not sure though…hahaha

Thanks again!!Ü


End file.
